Perfectly Slow
by shehadastory
Summary: Who knew card games were a turn on. Rated M for obvious reasons. This is an eclare one shot how could it not have lemons? R


**Author's Note:**

**Sadly I don't own Degrassi but that's okay I can still write about the lovely characters. I didn't have a lot of time to go over this because I am seeing Frankenweenie tonight so ignore any small is another suggestion from an anon on tumblr. Enjoy all the lovely lemony goodness.**

**Clare's POV**

"Eli stop please, stop!"

I batted Eli's hands away but he was relentless. He was tickling me and I could barely breathe between giggles. I tried to move out of his grasp but he pulled me closer to him with a devilish look on his face.

"You shouldn't have tickled me in the first place if you didn't want to deal with the wrath of Eli," he said widening his eyes.

"I was just trying to get that frown off your face. " I said holding his wrists down. "I am sorry I schooled you so badly in Go Fish but you can't be such a poor sport."

"I am not a poor sport! You were looking at my cards Edwards."

"I was not," I gasped.

I pushed on his chest harder than I intended and he fell off his bed where we had been playing cards, onto the floor. He pressed his hand to his chest and looked up at me from the floor feigning hurt.

"First you kick my ass at a card game and then tickle me for no reason. Now I am on the floor from your abuse; and I thought you loved me," he said with a smile playing at his lips.

"I didn't mean to push you that hard Eli, I am sorry," I giggled as I reached to lend him a hand.

As our hands met I felt the all too familiar butterflies Eli would still give me form in my stomach. Eli still having that effect on me was something I never wanted to be without. When we touched I felt like we were the only people in the world. I smiled at him dreamily until he yanked my arms down, pulling me off the bed and on top of his hard body.

My face flushed a little from our compromising position. Eli and I had been having sex for a few weeks now and every time we would get into a closer position I would automatically feel a stir in my lower half. I guess it's true what they say, sex is a little addicting. Any chance we could, we would be tearing at each other's clothing. It was always different too. The first time was perfect and slow. There was that time I took the reins on the couch, definitely giving Eli a pleasant surprise. Then there would be these times where we practically attacked each other.

Being with Eli felt so right; unlike other relationships where I had seen sex complicate things, with us it just brought us closer. Sometimes I even felt like I was the one that wanted to jump in the sack at the slightest hand graze. Eli always argued that I could never want him more than he wanted me but that he would be perfectly happy just hanging out. Sex was definitely a part of our relationship but it was more of a perk than anything.

Now Eli was never questioning what he could or couldn't do. He wouldn't just grab me whenever he felt like it but he definitely had more confidence to do as he pleased (when we were alone) without worrying about making me uncomfortable. He was always gentle and loving but still made me feel incredibly sexy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the slight touch of Eli's lips against mine. I smiled against them and kissed him harder. My heart began to beat against my chest rapidly as his soft lips kissed me hungrily. He wrapped his arms around my back and rolled us over so we were lying side by side on the floor.

He pushed his tongue passed my lips and moved it expertly with mine. I gripped his hair and moaned into his mouth. He pulled away slowly making me furrow my brow in confusion.

"I want to go slow tonight," he whispered so quietly I barely heard him. "I want to savor every minute with you and I want you to fall asleep in my arms. Can you stay over?"

I bit my lip hearing his words. They were so simple but had quite the effect on me. I was falling for him even more if that were possible. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and reached for my phone in my bag.

"Let me just text Alli and say I am staying at her place tonight. My mom will be glad to have me out of the house because her and Glen haven't really had a lot of alone time lately," I cringed a little at my statement.

While I was on the phone with my mom Eli got up and turned on some quiet music and straightened the pillows on his bed. I felt his has snake around my waist as I finished up the call.

"Okay mom I will be sure to be home early, I-I love you too." I stuttered out as Eli pulled my hair back and kissed my neck.

I ended the call and let myself melt into Eli's touch. He was open mouth kissing my neck, his arms tightened around my torso and his hand slid up caressing my left breast. As he needed it in his large hand his lips moved up my neck to my ear and he breathed out sending chills down my body. I turned around weaving my hands into his hair as I kissed him slowly.

His hands were on my back slightly digging into my ribs. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue inside reminding me of a kiss we shared in a library what seemed like ages ago. His hands came around from my back and he worked on unbuttoning my blouse while keeping his mouth on mine. I moved my tongue with his loving his sweet taste.

He pulled his lips from mine as he pulled my shirt off my shoulders. His lips trailed down my arm after the fabric and he smiled up at me when he reached the pulse point on my wrist. He guided my hand to the hem of his long sleeved black shirt signaling that he wanted me to get rid of it. I let my fingers drag along his stomach as I pulled up on the shirt.

My hands met his hard chest as he reached to undo my bra. I kept my body close to his after my bra fell to the floor and kissed his jaw line. His skin was warm and salty tasting. Our lips met again and our tongues tangled slowly as we breathed each other in.

I felt the bed on the back of my knees as Eli lowered me onto it. He stood back up looking at my exposed body. His eyes were clouded with want as he leaned down capturing my lips in his. His hands squeezed my hip bones as he bit my lower lip. My body twitched from the slight ticklish feeling as he slid his fingers along my sides. My body was starting to ache for his touch. I sighed as he finally began groping my breasts.

He moved his mouth down to my neck, tugging the sensitive skin with his teeth. I hummed at the feeling and felt a slight pulse in my lower region.

His right hand slid back down my torso to the top of my skirt, causing me to twitch in anticipation. His fingers tips were hot on my skin as the moved back and forth under the waist band. I know he wanted to go slow but parts of me were getting impatient for his contact.

He sucked hard on the skin under my ear as he removed my skirt and underwear. His fingers traveled up on the inside of my thigh. He and I both moaned when he finally touched my center.

"Clare you don't know what you do to me," he mumbled against my neck.

His thumb began to circle my sensitive spot making me shake slightly. I licked my lips and gripped the sheets at the intense feeling. Within minutes he had be mewling around on the bed yearning for him to take all of me.

"Eli," I breathed. "Make love to me now…."

He stopped his movements, moving back up to be eye level with me. He pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me tentatively. My lips reached for his as he stood up off the bed. His fingers moved to his belt but I stilled them. I nudged his hands out of the way and undid his belt. His pants were undone and on the floor with his boxers in no time.

I admired his hardened member as I pulled him on top of me. He positioned himself with my center, kissing me as he pushed his cock inside. I arched automatically wanting him in deeper. His thrusts were slow and hard as I held him close to me. I whimpered feeling him hit a spot inside me over and over.

He kissed me as he kept his thrusts going. I toyed with his tongue and nibbled on his lower lip. I lifted my hips off the bed meeting his thrusts We moved together in sync repeatedly. God every part of my body was pulsing.

I pulled away from his lips needing air and he moaned into the crook of my neck. I felt like we were hitting this perfect beat that felt amazing but we wouldn't be sent over the edge for a while. He growled into my curls and nipped at my neck as he thrust faster. I needed more of him so I wrapped my legs around his torso. He pushed himself further into me eliciting an almost blinding pleasure within me.

"Oh god, Eli!"

His thrusts quickened and my back arched high into the air. I was almost at my breaking point.

"Keep..doing..that," I said in sync with his thrusts and I cried out as I met my orgasm.

His grip on my body tensed as he finished right after me. We stayed in our close position our breaths mixing together. He pulled out of my and moved so he was lying next to me on the bed. I snuggled into his body as he pulled a sheet over our bodies. I didn't mind the bit of sweat that made us stick together.

"I love you Clare," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, so much," I said as I smiled and relaxed into him letting sleep take over.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
